


Deep breath, Cap

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MerMay, Mermaid! Darcy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex with a mermaid, Steve can hold his breath for a while, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: This was not good, Steve thought as his lungs were beginning to seriously protest from the lack of oxygen, and it was difficult to refrain from gulping water out of reflex. His comm was completely drowned and done for.But he could hear singing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it’s Mermay, so I wrote mermaid!Darcy

Steve was sad to admit he was being beaten to a pulp. By a giant crab, nonetheless. Being the only one of the team unable to either fly or stealth away from a precarious situation came with some negative sides he usually was able to work around or avoid altogether, but today was not that day.

He could barely take a breath in the crab’s pincer while the rest were fighting it and its minions. Because of course it had minions.

“I’m off seafood for the rest of my life after this,” Clint was complaining on the comm.

“Meanwhile we’ll have some ground Cap to eat,” Tony added.

“Less talking, more saving please,” Steve grunted.

“I believe this crab is infuriated with your patriotism,” Thor said.

Tony laughed. “FRIDAY, please keep a record of this conversation. For science purposes.”

Hulk took that moment to punch the crab. Hard. With Steve still in his pincer. The crab made a high pitched noise as it was thrown back in the water, and Steve could only take a deep breath before he was submerged. Its grasp loosened, and he used all his strength to get away before it tightened again.

His uniform caught on something, but he continued and ignored the ripping sound while he swam as fast as possible back to the surface. The murky water stung his eyes and made it hard to evade the crab’s minions when they decided to join their master. He could normally hold his breath for a few minutes, but “normally” didn’t include a dozen of small creatures pinching and weighting him down. He used his shield to let some go but quickly lost it to some tenacious little crab with death in its tiny, beady eyes. This was not good, Steve thought as his lungs were beginning to seriously protest from the lack of oxygen, and it was difficult to refrain from gulping water out of reflex. His comm was completely drowned and done for. But he could hear singing?

Yes, he definitely could hear someone, a woman, sing as his vision darkened. It didn’t make sense, the singing was right beside him… was his last thought.

And then there was the dark.

He dreamt of his mother, of all things. She was singing to him an Irish song that never failed to brighten up the dull days when he hurt too much to leave his bed. She’d stroke his hair and sing until he’d gone back to sleep, relieved from pain for a short while.

He woke up to the feel of gentle fingers carding through his hair and pushing it away from his face. He was surrounded by water anymore, and he was warm. Very warm. There was something covering him, a thick blanket, and it felt nice despite his aching body. He felt like one giant bruise even with the serum actively healing him.

There was shifting beside him. “Here, drink this.”

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to ease the burning irritation, only to discover the voice’s owner was a woman laying beside him handing him an old, cracked mug.

“Who are you?” He asked her, looking around them while trying to keep an eye on her. They were in a cave of some sort, barely big enough for the both of them and the ceiling so low he didn’t think he could stand to his full height. There was a pool of water a little bit further, making him believe they weren’t at the surface but at the bottom of the ocean instead. There was something worrisome about waking up in a cave with a beautiful woman at his side when he was supposed to be fighting a sea creature in Brooklyn. Glancing back at her, however, he couldn’t think of why exactly. Her smile was inviting, her pale eyes having none of the mischief a villain wouldn’t be able to hide.

“Drink this first, it’ll help with your recovery.”

It was just water, Steve noticed when he peered into the mug. He quickly gulped down the content, already wishing for more.

“How did you find me? Not that I’m not thankful for saving my life, but I expected my team to get to me first.”

“I think they were still fighting his Reggie when I got to you. I tried to tell him he was the one invading the beach, but he’s had a couple of rough days and got fed up with people throwing junk in the ocean again.”

“Reggie?” He shifted, trying to push the blanket because it was getting quite stuffy, but it wouldn’t budge, and it felt… heavy?

Oh.

It wasn’t a blanket at all. Instead he had a lapful of a deep purple fishtail, the scales glinting under the low light of the only tempest lantern in the cave. He gingerly touched it, supple and warm and softer than he would’ve thought, and followed the scales up to the torso attached to it. She wasn’t wearing much, only a delicate chest piece made of a flexible metal-like material he’d never seen before. Her neck and chest were littered with pearl necklaces that softly shimmered with every of her movements. Even her long curly brown hair was braided with them. She was gorgeous… and looking at him sheepishly.

“So that explains how you saved me and was quicker than my team.”

She shrugged. “I was just having a swim nearby when I heard fighting sounds, and I know how Reggie, that’s the big crab who wanted to play with you, has a short temper. He says he’s sorry, by the way.”

She straightened, her tail sliding from him and instead laying beside him, the fins gently brushing his pants.

“I was trying to warm you up, not cop a feel while you slept,” she explained once she noticed he was looking at her tail.

“I realized that. So, you’re a mermaid?” He asked with wonder. “I’ve seen you at Stark Industries too, before.”

“I can shapeshift my tail, but yeah, surprise.” She smiled, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He sat up, his uniform ripped at many places and barely covering his chest at this point. “I didn’t plan my first encounter with Captain America to happen that way.”

“Steve,” he said, turning his attention back on her. “Call me Steve.”

“I’m Darcy.” They stared at each other for a longer time that was acceptable, Darcy still leaning against him and nothing but his shredded uniform separating them. He was trying not to look down her chest, but the swell of her breasts was enticing, the delicate curve of her neck inviting. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair and feel if it was as soft as it looked.

She seemed to realize how close they were, for she adjusted herself, bringing her tail back against herself and leaning back on her hands to put some distance between them.

“I guess I should thank you, for saving me,” he smiled at her, trying in vain to find a reason so she’d settle back against him. He wasn’t cold without her but still mourned the loss. He was barely surprised at that point that it only took an excursion underwater for him to be attracted to someone else. He always had specific tastes, strong headed and brunette being among them.

“My thank you was the opportunity to snuggle against you. You’re very snuggable. I’ll… stop talking now.” She bit her lip, but to her evident surprise he started laughing, amusement glinting in his blue eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. So this Reggie isn’t causing havoc anymore?”

She made an affirmative sound, nodding, and he shouldn’t have found this so attractive. “No more havoc.”

“I remember you singing before I lost consciousness, is that how you calmed him down?”

“Pretty much. I sang to him that he was about to be in trouble if he didn’t go home. It helps that I’m buddy with Namor. ”

He heard of the man before. “Is this why you work for Tony?”

“Not really. I used to work for Jane Foster, Thor’s girlfriend. I don’t think he knows I’m a mermaid, I usually keep my private and professional life separate, I wouldn’t want to become a lab rat for the newly reformed SHIELD or Reed or have a phone call from Professor X.”

“Then why save me, if you didn’t want anyone to know?”

She shrugged. “You think I could’ve watched Captain America, or anyone for that matter, and not do anything about it? Beside those children of Reggie have been driving me nuts, any excuse to scold them is a good one.”

“Still, thank you.”

She didn’t seem to know what to make of his sincerity, biting her lip while her tail tensed. “Anyway, are you ready to return to the surface now?”

“We’re really underwater?” He stared at the pool beside them, the water too dark to see through. He tried not to think of an airplane.

“In a small cave I found. I couldn’t take the risk to swim back to the beach while you were suffocating. You’re a lot heavier than you look, by the way.”

“So I was told.” He picked his cowl, noting the comm attached to it had been picked at.

“Yes, I tried fixing your earpiece, but there’s only so much I could do here, and it’s not water resistant.”

“Tony is probably building one as we speak.”

“That wouldn’t even surprise me.”

He began to gather the shreds of his uniform in his hands. It couldn’t had been that badly destroyed in the fight. He started when Darcy slid in the water and disappeared for a second. She quickly came back, her hair as dry as before. He blinked, worried that the low light was playing tricks on him, but then he reached out and touched a strand for himself. Darcy seemed surprised and embarrassed, and Steve thought that maybe not that many people knew about who she really was. It made him want to know her better.

“How do you do that?” He inquired, making sure she knew it was asked with wonder rather than apprehension.

It worked. She visibly relaxed and even winked at him. “It’s a secret. Ready to go?”

“Yes. Let me take care of this first,” he said, gesturing at his outfit. It would definitely drag him down instead of protecting him, it was of no use anymore. He began to peel it off, noting to himself he’d need to come retrieve at some point later. It was built out of SI’s latest technology, he couldn’t let anyone get their hands on it.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Darcy mumbled to herself, but Steve still picked it up. He blushed, kicking away his boots too. He was leaning over to get in the water when she showed him something behind a rock.

“Don’t forget your shield.”

He turned, and there it was, waiting for him. He grabbed it, already feeling better. 

“Where did you find it?”

“It almost hit me across the head when I was heading your way. I was tempted to leave it there, but I think you like it,” Darcy replied, gently swimming in a circle, her fins splashing around.

“I love it.” He sighed in contentment as he inspected it. He secured it on his arm and joined Darcy in the water. He slid his free arm around Darcy’s middle, his hand settling against the beginning of her tail’s scales. He couldn’t stop marveling at how smooth they felt, and he unconsciously explored them until he heard a small gasp from Darcy.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” But her face was instead alight, her mouth slack. “Oh. I didn’t mean-“

“And here I thought you’d buy me dinner first.” She was staring down at his mouth.

“I do. I mean, I could. If that’s what you’d like?” He was cut off by her lips on his, persistent enough to make him understand that yes, it meant dinner. He brought her closer, very conscious of how little clothing separated them. She made a small noise in his mouth before backing away, but she was looking like it was very painful to do.

“Hang on to my back,” she said, turning around.

Steve did as instructed, hugging her from behind and pressing his face in her hair. He yelped when she also secured his legs around her waist. She definitely was stronger than she looked, which made him feel all fuzzy inside.

“Deep breath, Cap, we’re going in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked in the conference room wearing a Stark Industries’ gym outfit and strongly smelling like a wet dog. The other Avengers members stared while he sat down with a little sigh, slumping in his chair.

Despite the red stripes made by the crabs that had been all over him still visible on his neck and hands, despite the matted hair and the wounds and the fact he’d spent a while hugged like a teddy bear by a giant crab, he… was smiling. There was a lightness about him that hadn’t been there before the mission.

“Dude, where you’ve been?” Sam was the one to ask. Tony was already on the phone to stop the search for him. “We were looking for you.”

“After you disappeared, the giant crab decided to go away too, we don’t know why,” Natasha explained. She was the one beside Steve, and she was observing him with interest. In fact, everyone was interested to know how Steve had been seen thrown underwater a few hours ago, only to walk in here like nothing happened.

“I…” Steve drew a pause, hesitating. He couldn’t tell the truth, he owed Darcy for being so kind to him. “I successfully got rid of the crabs and swam to an underwater cave. Our comm isn’t waterproof, so I couldn’t reach any of you, and I lost consciousness.”

“I wasn’t planning swimming with the enemy when I built the device,” Tony replied,” but I’m already working on a water and fireproof version this time. Hopefully no one will try to drag any of us in a lava pool, I haven’t figured out that one yet. Next time anyone feel like taking a bath, let me know, I’ll give you a prototype to test out.”

“Alright,” Clint said. “So you found this cave by some miracle, slept a few hours, then swam back and took a cab?”

Truth was, once Darcy and him had reached shore, they had stayed hidden from the search team behind some tall rocks where she kept her bag. Steve had offered to carry her bridal style (an excuse so he could keep her close), but she’d refused with a smile. Her tail had disintegrated like sand, to leave a pair of elegant legs in its place. Steve had quickly turned around when he realized her top had also vanished, and she chuckled while dressing herself, and then she offered him a ride back to the tower. What she didn’t mention was that her car was probably the smallest car on Earth, Steve barely able to squeeze himself inside, and having to lean forward for the whole ride. That had cracked Darcy up, and he had to supress a smile of his own just at the memory.

Steve shrugged. “Yes.”

“You didn’t see the search team on the beach?”

“Apparently not.” Steve mumbled. He’d been too busy making out with a beautiful mermaid. He crossed his arms. He wanted this conversation to be over.

“This is of no importance,” Thor intervened. “I am glad you are safe, Steven.”

“Thanks, Thor. So what else did I miss?”

The debriefing ended without any more incident, luckily for Steve. He was more than happy to return to his room to take a long shower. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, his phone’s light was flashing with a new text. He grinned.

 

A few weeks later, he went to Starbucks for the third time in his life to order a complicated drink, and a simple Americano for himself. With that in hand, he made his way back to the Avengers tower, but asked FRIDAY for a lower level, the New York branch of Stark Industries’ offices.

He wondered for a second if he wasn’t being too forward. Darcy had told him she would be busy all week working. They had gone on a few dates by now, always ending quite pleasantly. They would message each other every day and even a few hours into the night. He loved how funny, snarky and smart she was. He tried his best to match up her humor, and it seemed enough, judging by the _lmao_ and the amount of emojis she regularly sent him. Some even had hearts instead of eyes.

He’d been sad to learn they had to push back that night’s dinner for another day. It was an emergency, she’d said, it happened sometimes. Doombots trying to invade Central Park was an emergency, as it appeared. He knew she would be working for a while and would be in dire need of coffee at some point.

So he was bringing her a cup of her favorite drink. Of course, it was just an excuse to see her again. Hopefully the gesture wouldn’t come as anything creepy, he’d heard enough about the stalkers and creepers and sexists from today. He had a few of those problems himself when he was still a monkey in a costume and punching Hilter on a daily basis. 

The elevator doors slid open, and he tried to make his way in the busy hall without being detected. He was wearing a navy Henley with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans with expansive shoes Tony had gifted to him and a cap in the hopes he wouldn’t be recognized. People were too busy staring at their monitor to notice him.

So was Darcy, it seemed. She was seated at one of the desks, not out for lunch like he feared she would be.

“Hi,” he said, put down the white cup in front of her. She looked at the cup, then up at him, blinking.

“…Hi. You brought me coffee.”

“I did.”

After a pause, she gingerly took a long sip, her expression relaxing, and let out a small noise which made Steve smile in self-indulgence. “You can’t do this, Steve.”

His smile dropped. “Why?”

“A handsome man bringing me coffee just because he can, you can’t do this. It’s too early in our relationship for me to like you this much.”

“Oh…Oh.” Steve’s face flushed hot, and Darcy laughed in delight. “So I wasn’t being too forward?”

She beamed at him. “Not at all. Asking me what my favorite drink is was kind of suspicious.”

“By the way, there’s too many options at Starbucks.”

“Don’t I know it. I used to be a barista there.” She went up to him, leaning over her desk until she could grab him by the shirt and yank him to her. Of course her pull wouldn’t have made him budge if he hadn’t wanted to, but he obliged her and met her lips with a smile.

“Thank you, she said between kisses, gently nibbling his bottom lip. With her slightly smudged lipstick, her heavy eyelids and the arch of her back, his fingers itched to draw her. The same feeling he had back in that underwater cave when he sighted her mermaid form. “I can’t recall the last time a man was this sweet to me.”

“Then I ought to do it more often.”

She bit her lip, suppressing another grin, then leaned down to quickly do something on her computer. It gave Steve a view on her plunging neckline, but he quickly looked away. She probably had done it on purpose, judged by that cheeky look.

“There’s a place I wanted you to see, want to go now?” She was already grabbing her bag, her heels clicking on the floor as she stepped around her desk.

“Sure,” he replied, half guilty and flustered that she’d miss work to be with him. They headed to the elevators, Darcy actively talking to him about a museum she was sure he’d like.

“Won’t Tony notice you left work early though?” He couldn’t help but ask. He didn’t want her to get in trouble for him.

“I’m sure Mr. Stark will understand,” she said just as the elevator doors opened.

“I do understand a lot of things, after all,” Tony replied from the elevator. “Wait, how do you two know each other?”

“We ran into each other,” Steve said just as Darcy was saying “Thor introduced us.” They looked at each other before stepping in, praying the ride wouldn’t be too long to the lobby.

“Well, I gotta say, that sounds fishy.”

Darcy tensed beside Steve, and he fought the urge to grab her hand in comfort.

“It’s a new thing,” Steve instead said. “We bumped into each other a few times, then Thor introduced us officially.”

“I kept wondering why a hunk like him wore such old fashioned clothes. I had to give him advice.”

“Interesting,” Tony replied. He leaned against the railing, typing on his cellphone like he always seemed to do. Steve was a little surprised he let go of the matter so quickly, but he wasn’t about to protest.

“It’s funny because I thought it had to do with the fact you’re a mermaid and you saved him from a giant crab,” Tony casually said, finally glancing at Darcy.

She gaped at him. “How… How do you know?”

“Please, I’m Tony Stark. I do background checks on all my employees. There’s footage of you as a child that SHIELD had in their possession.” At Darcy’s scared face, his expression softened. “Footage they don’t possess anymore after my visit on their serves a long time ago, don’t worry.”

“You never said anything?”

He shrugged. “And how would I even bring that up? _By the way, I know you have a fishtail sometimes and an enchanting voice_?”

It was her turn to shrug. “Something like that.”

Tony grinned, clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Now I know why you like her.”

“You knew she saved me?”

“I put the pieces together. For something who had been attacked by an army of crabs, you looked pretty happy. Which reminds me, Darcy, let me show you something. FRIDAY, bring us to the 34th floor.”

“What’s on the 34th floor?” Steve inquired, a little anxious. Tony’s surprises didn’t always occur well.

“You’ll see,” Tony smirked.

“Hopefully not an aquarium,” Darcy mumbled, clutching her coffee and gulping it down.

“Hey there, I don’t know what you secretaries gossip about me, but I would never, ever use you or let anyone use you as a lab study. Ask Cap about it.”

They reached the floor. “Come on. No rear opened gown needed.”

“Not even for Steve?” Darcy mumbled behind them, which Steve caught. He threw her a look behind his shoulder, and she cheekily smiled at him. They followed Tony into a… pool?

“I built this for you.”

Darcy’s eyes were big, her stance confused and overwhelmed. “For me?” She repeated, glancing at the inviting water.

“Well, mostly for you. I also built it for the Avengers, but I didn’t tell anyone of the pool’s existence yet.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark.” She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Tony visibly wasn’t used to such affection and didn’t know what to do. Steve watched with amusement and fondness the pair hug for a moment longer before awkwardly letting go.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Well, first off, call me Tony. Secondly, make use of the pool, please. It was more difficult to have it happen than I anticipated.”

“Oh, for sure,” Darcy beamed. “Um, can I…?”

“Go,” Steve pushed her towards the lockers. She went with a giggle.

“Tony, thank you for this.” He had gone out of this way, once again, to help someone, just because he could, and then acting like he had done nothing.

“I wasn’t planning on her dating you, but hey, it was no trouble. She’s a good employee and could use people to share her secret with.”

“It shouldn’t be a secret in the first place.”

“It’s for her to decide. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy yourselves.”

He disappeared just as Darcy was coming back. Only wearing a bikini way too small for what Steve was prepared for. A hot pool of desire grew in his stomach at her gorgeous sight.

“He even got bath suits in there, he thought of everything.”

“Yeah, he’s smart like that,” he distractedly replied.

She sent him a smile. Then, all grace and control, dove into the pool. She began to swim his way and her legs shimmered as she approached. When she reached him, she had a fishtail, her fins splashing water around as she leaned her arms on the edge and peered up at him through her lashes.

“Are you going to join me?”

He gulped, then hurried to the lockers to get changed and also calm himself down. He barely could contain himself around her, let alone when she was all flirty and beautiful and clear in her intentions.

He returned to the pool only clad in swim shorts a little too tight for his comfort, but judging by Darcy’s expression, she didn’t mind so much.

“Come join me, handsome.”

He laughed when she playfully splashed water at him before he jumped in. He could see her tail glimmering underwater, and he once again wished he could draw her. Perhaps he would ask her, one day, to memorize on paper how she was at that moment, smiling and free and happily swimming around.

“Hi there,” she purred when they met halfway, dainty fingers stroking his cheek.

“Hi.” He gently kissed them, then the palm of her hand.

Her smile widened, visibly pleased. She was against him in an instant, her tail brushing against his legs white it worked to keep them both afloat. Her lips tasted salty; her mouth, of sweet coffee and something Steve relished, wanted more. He stroked her back, the scales shifting as he explored down until he found her rump and squeezed. She queaked and drew back to look at him, surprised. Her face then broke in a grin, and he was the one gasping when she grabbed his ass in return.

“You’re naughtier than I expected,” she said against his lips.

Steve grinned back, pleased, and pushed her hair away from her neck to press a lingering kiss under her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms.

“Want to find out just how much?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darcy of eight years old never imagined the Darcy of twenty-six years would be cleaning the Hudson River with her human boyfriend Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis Cool for the Summer event on Tumblr. Day 11 is "Aquatic Life", it didn't take me long to figure out I needed to write more mermaid!Darcy for this.
> 
> [Rebloggable post on Tumblr](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/176898496892/fydl-vacation-challenge-cool-for-the-summer-day)

Darcy never imagined her life would turn out like this. At eight, when scales had started to grow on her legs, and her mom explained to her the lineage of mermaids in the Lewis family, she thought she'd never meet anyone like her in the world. At sixteen, when her boyfriend at the time dumped her after he discovered her real form, she put a cross on her love life, deciding her heart deserved better than the cruelty of humans.

Years later, superheroes started to appear more and more in the media, making an example that it was alright to be different, and to use those differences to improve the world. Still, most mermaids remained in the water, and those who didn't kept their identity a secret. Darcy didn't like to think about what humans could do with mermaid DNA, to have the ability to explore the seas without restraint. They would eradicate aquatic life faster than they were already doing.

So no, the Darcy of eight years old never imagined the Darcy of twenty-six years would be cleaning the Hudson River with her human boyfriend Captain America. Well, he wasn't totally human, since he could remain underwater about fifteen minutes without oxygen. Honestly, she'd think he was a merman too, if it wasn't for the lack of tail. Instead he was wearing swim shorts Darcy had gifted him a year ago, with little palm trees on them.

He was frowning at the amount of detritus he had accumulated in his basket when she swam back to him, her own basket trailing behind her, attached around her waist with a cord.

"Found anything interesting?" She asked, peering at what he was looking. A razor. She wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"It's not rusted, at least," he signed, a system they used underwater.

"Still disgusting, I don't want to imagine if it caused any pain."

He pointed up, letting her know he was returning to the surface for oxygen, and she nodded. Watching him propel himself with powerful movements, it reminded her just how strong he was. He'd been practicing his breathing technique for almost as long as they knew each other, remaining for longer periods of time underwater just so he could stay with her. He could freedive a few hundred meters deep before pressure really became a problem, but again, he was training his endurance too. He was pretending it was to improve his lung capacity on the ground too, but Darcy knew better and loved him even more for that.

She followed him to the surface, letting her tail brush against his ass before she draped herself across his broad back. He hummed, leaned against her as he took deep breaths. She brushed his hair back and kissed the nape of his neck, where his skin was soft and sensitive. He shivered, at that or the fact she was rubbing her breasts against him and hadn't bothered with a bra, knowing they were alone here.

"Don't start something you won't finish," he warned her, turning his head to meet her eyes. Her hands slid up his chest, relishing in the feeling of his defined muscles.

"That's a tempting offer, but we're supposed to be cleaning." And yet, as she said it, her tail found the front of his swim shorts. He gave her a heated look, then dove back in the water. She sighed and followed suit. They were almost done with this section, she told herself, but it didn't stop the hot desire pooling in her groin. She decided to work faster, knowing she could cover more ground than him in less time. Other fishes would sometimes deliver objects of their own after her request, careful with the straws or the plastic bags. Darcy couldn't believe just how many there were.

She was checking her surroundings for anything she'd missed when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Steve pressed himself against her back, his hard cock nudging her ass, and she giggled at his enthusiasm for underwater sex. For Darcy, she still was able to hear everything, the busy aquatic life away from human civilisations, but for Steve, it was the quiet of the deep waters, nothing to hear but his own heartbeat and Darcy’s voice. Needless to say, he didn’t mind Darcy’s scaly state, instead knew how easily to rile her up and make her pant in his mouth.

Her vagina was hidden by softer scales, undiscernible unless knowing about it, and Steve was very gentle as he slid his hand between her folds to find her clitoris. He palmed one of her boobs with his other hand and mouthed at her neck, sucking bruises into her flawless skin with as he worked her to a whimpering mess.

“Steve, I’ll come if you keep this up,” she moaned, yet grinding into his hand. She whined in protest when he suddenly retreated. She turned around to find him stroking his hard cock, slipped free of his swim shorts. He once had done the mistake of completely discarding his swimsuit, and needless to say they’d never seen it ever again, lost forever to the waters.

“Do you need some air before we continue, gorgeous?” She inquired, slipping  her tail up between his legs from behind and teasing his balls. His answer was to grab her hips and fill her in one thrust. "Oh fuck." He was big and made her feel deliciously full. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it before licking it, grinning when he chased her tongue and sucked on it as he started a steady, powerful pace. All she had to do was keep them afloat and take it, grabbing his muscled ass just to feel the muscles work. She hummed the rhythm of a song to give him more endurance, which he didn't really need, but it would also help him to burn less oxygen, a neat trick they'd discover some time ago.

"Your cock makes me feel so good, I'm about to fucking come," she gasped, watching how dark his eyes were, his pale hair creating a halo around his head as he fucked her faster. Some bubbles escaped his mouth as he moaned, and she was quick to capture it so he couldn't lose more air. She could feel her orgasm growing in the pit of her stomach, making her writhe a bit with the sudden need to just come, and Steve slipped his hand between them to roughly stroke her puffy clitoris. She screamed and came hard, seeing white for a moment.

"My turn," she said once she was somewhat back in her body. She licked her way down Steve's torso, not wanting to tease but simply unable to resist, until she reached his cock. She took as much of him as she could and sucked him fast, stroking what she couldn’t fit with her hand. It didn’t take long before he gripped her shoulder and she retreated, milking him until he was completely spent. She tucked his softening cock back in his shorts, wrapped him in her arms and swam them both back to the surface.

Laying on the sand, with Steve tucked into her side and occasionally pressing kisses into her skin, his fingers drawing the lines of her body, she felt at peace. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
